


Hidden Gems

by Nezclaw



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon), The Monkees (TV)
Genre: Crack, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Flash Fic, Gen, I'm playing fast and loose with canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-16
Updated: 2018-07-16
Packaged: 2019-06-11 10:07:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15313188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nezclaw/pseuds/Nezclaw
Summary: Somehow, the boys all share the same surprising secret.





	Hidden Gems

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this fast cuz i had a dumb idea. it's an au where gems are common and populous and live with humans. *shrug* i don't know if i'll do anything else with it. i am also caught up on SU as of publishing. [EDIT] Changed Mike&Micky's gems to something more appropriate

A knock sounded at the door to the pad. Mike opened it, to reveal a hulking figure.

"There is a Gem here." the figure intoned. Mike glanced around in panic. The other guys looked as worried as he was. 

"A g-gem? No there's uh, there's no gems here. We can barely make rent why would we keep gemstones lying around?" He thought of the semiprecious stone set into his forehead, hidden under his hair. He wasn't about to let them take him. He backed up, bumping into Micky.

"There is a Gem here. They will be taken into custody." the figure repeated. Mike felt Micky's fingers interlace with his. He gave the drummer's hand a comforting squeeze.

"Mike I need you to trust me," he heard Micky whisper. The Gem Enforcer stood in the doorway, looking kinda bored. The only reason they hadn't attempted to find the Gem was because damaging humans was something that would invite severe penalties. Plus, humans were generally less sturdy than Gems. Mike's fingers itched to summon his knife, but unless he landed the strike just right and poofed them, all that would happen is he'd blow his cover as human.

"Of course I trust you...?" Mike whispered back. He felt a warmth envelop him and suddenly he WAS Micky. Micky was a Gem hybrid too?  
"Unregistered Fusion Detected," the Enforcer droned. Michael Dolenzmith flexed his fingers and summoned his knife, which glowed with a blue-green light as he flung it at the Enforcer. 

Why did he just do tha-ooohhh well of course. The spinning blade hit the Enforcer with the hilt; they weren't very well practiced in knife throwing after all; and exploded. Of course Micky's power was explosions. More accurately, energy bolts, but he wasn't overly concerned about semantics. The Enforcer straightened up and conjured their weapon, a ridiculously sized hammer. Well shit. He leapt aside, just narrowly avoiding the sweep of the hammer as it came down where he had been.

So much for Maxwells Silver hammer, he thought as he landed ungracefully. (He suspected that thought had originated with Micky) His knife was back in his hand as he regained his feet. The Enforcer, unfortunately, wasn't allowing him time to recover as the hammer whistled toward him...

And was caught by someone with gleaming orange gauntlets. Seeing an opening, M&M flung the knife again, stunning the Enforcer just long enough for the two fusions to haul ass outside. 

"We're all Gem hybrids then?" Jork asked. M&M shrugged.

"Sure looks that way." Further conversation was cut off as the Enforcer pulled out a disruptor rod. 

It looked painful. M&M summoned another knife, now that he had the processing power as a Fusion to use it effectively. Energy hummed in the twin blades. Would they be stronger with Micky's power added to them? He should do some experiments. Provided they got out of this unscathed, of course. Jork looked more like a defensive tank type... M&M darted around and flung a knife to knock the disruptor rod out of the Enforcer's hand. Jork ran in to punch them, and M&M slammed the blade into the back of the Enforcer's neck. 

It went bang.

The resulting explosion not only poofed the Enforcer, it flung M&M back and apart. The two musicians lay in the sand, stunned. Jork ran over, having avoided the blast, and bubbled the Enforcer's gem before they could cause more trouble. Then he unfused as well, the two of them falling to their knees.

"Guess we might as well show them, yeah?" Micky said as he sat up. 

Mike nodded, and brushed aside his hair to reveal the cabochon set above his left eye. "Turquoise." 

Davy pulled up his sleeve to show the gem in his upper arm. "Ruby." 

Micky tilted his head, tugging down his shirt to reveal a gem under his collarbone on the right. "Peridot." 

Peter pulled up his shirt to reveal a glittering orange gem on his sternum. "Sunstone."

"The real question is," Mike began, "how did no less than four Gem hybrids end up together?" He conjured his knife, now that he didn't have anything to hide, and used it to draw designs in the sand. The sand erupted in front of him. He glared at Micky, who grinned at him, his hands glowing with green light. He flicked another tiny bolt of energy at the sand, which would have gotten in everyone's face had Peter not summoned his golden shield.


End file.
